rockets life part1
by mindlessempire1
Summary: rocket twilight is transported to sonic's world where she meets shadow,now shadow helps rocket as she discovers her true meaning .sorry for the summary.


**Rocket life**

**Chapter 1: how it came to be (**_**Nora)**_

I never thought losing my best friend would start a whole new adventure for me , but it did and in a way I'm glade she's off enjoying herself.

it was midweek when it happened Wednesday for that matter . I was heading to her house , it was summer but there was a breeze so I wore my jacket. When I got to her house I saw there was no car, I thought maybe her parents had gone out for a bit so I proceeded in walking to the front door. Before I could even knock on the red oak door it swung open and there in the door way stood my friend .she was wearing black shorts that came to her knee, her shirt was a dark blue tank top ,she didn't wear socks very often but today was one of the days she was wearing socks ,and they were white socks.

' you coming in or you gunna stand outside all day 'she said in a playful tone.

' where's your family 'I said as I walked in.

Her house was cold for the time of year ,it was so cold I zipped my jacket up. She turned as I was zipping my jacket up and she gave out a slight laugh.

'don't be a wimp my house isn't that cold, and my parents are never in remember and before you ask my sister is at my grandparents for the next week 'she said as she jumped over the back of her couch her black hair bouncing of her shoulders as she did.

Once she was sat down she turned her head looked at me as if to say 'you can sit down'.i slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to her my red shorts making me look smaller then I am as I did.

' you should get some better cloths ,do you want to have my red shorts I never were them?'

'err... ok then 'I said not wanting to upset her by turning down her offer.

'you don't have to if you don't want to ,I'm not offering you them because I have and endless amount of stuff, I'm offering them because you look like you need some new shorts'

We walked into her room it was plan most of the colours where different shades of blue .she opened a draw from under her bed and pulled out a pair of dark red shorts and handed them to me. I took them and put them in my bag which was now on her desk. As I finished putting my new shorts away I noticed a picture on her desk, it was of her and her family or back when she had a family. She never liked talking about her past due to the fact that she never knew her real turned and looked at her she had seen me looking at the picture and now had a sad look to her face.i looked at her and smiled she smiled back doing her signature smile. At that moment a bright light started to form between us ,I saw her expression she was scared ,she then looked up at me and shouted 'help' as the light got bigger and then it engulfed her. After the light faded away she was gone, I panicked and looked around her house thinking 'she pranks people all the time this is just a prank'. but deep in my gut I knew something bad had happened.

**Chapter 2: new life **_**(rocket)**_

when I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't in my room any more.i looked around and saw a black and red hedgehog sitting under a tree. His eyes when closed but I could see he knew I was here. I walked over to him

'hello ,where am I ?'I asked

'your just outside of station squre,and who are you?'

'I'm rocket twilight,whats your name ?'I asked ,his eyes where now open and I could see they where a crimson red .i thought to myself on why he was a hedgehog then my train of thoughts was cancelled as I heard him say my name.

'uh... what 'I said in confusion.

' I said my name is shadow the hedgehog and I think changing your name to rocket the hedgehog would be better'

'err ok then .can you show me around please shadow?'

'if I must, first ill take you to my home and introduce you to everyone'

He grabbed my arm and started running , we were running fast and I noticed he wasn't dragging me any more so I told him to stop ,so he did.

'what? 'he said

' I'm running at the same speed as you'

'no one but sonic can do that'

'oh yeah, pass me that emerald thing then'

He looked shocked but gave it to me any way

' chaos control 'I shouted and then we appeared outside his home.

'how did you do that ?'

' I don't know I just had a feeling it would work and it did'

We walked up to his front door he opened it and lead me in .I looked around and saw a couch and a TV .three guys where sat around it. There was a blue hedgehog who looked almost asleep sat on the couch, a red echidna sat on a beanbag with a controller in his hand ,and there was a kid fox with two tails laid on the floor. The echidna looked up

' hey shadow who's this ?'he asked, the blue hedgehog and the fox now looking.

'this is rocket I have no clue where she came from'

The blue one stood up and walked up to me

'nice to meet you rocket I'm sonic that's tails and the floor and over there is knuckles'

'hi everybody' I said

' did you get your name because your fast 'tails asked

'I guess I don't know my parents you see'

'well I'm gunnna show her to the girls , I'm gunna assume there up stairs 'Shadow said

All there nodded and knuckles said good luck. We walked up the stairs and down the corridor and opened the door to see what looked like my room but red and white. There was a bat sat on the bed with a pink hedgehog and a small rabbit with her chao .they were playing what looked like checkers, the bat looked up

'hey shadow who's that?'

'this is rocket, rouge'

The others where now looking at me. The rabbit was next to speak.

'Mr. shadow why does she look like you?'

'cream I don't know 'said shadow

'more importantly why does she look similar to sonic to 'the pink one said as she gave me a not so nice look.

'Amy carm down she has no clue how she got here 'shadow said as he folded his arms.

I saw there was a mirror on the desk, I walked over to it and looked at myself. I looked different. For starts I was a hedgehog, I look like shadow but I had blue eyes and quills instead of red, and instead of having chest fur like shadow it was like Sonics .I was also still wearing my blue shirt and black shorts but they were much too big for me now.

'err do you have any cloths I can borrow mien seem to be big for me now' I said in a shy tone.

'I have some black trousers you can have 'said rouge

'I have a dark blue shirt you can wear ,its similar to your one but smaller 'said Amy now in a cheerful mode.

'you may have my light blue jacket to wear 'said shadow handing me a plan light blue jacket.

'and I'm sure sonic can lend you a pair of his shoes 'he carried on.

'thanks everyone but were I'm I gunna sleep'

Everyone went quite as if they were thinking .then shadow turned me to face him, which shocked me, and he said

'you can stay in my room ,I hope you like the dark'

'err... thanks shadow lets go tell the others' I said.

to be carried on in part 2


End file.
